Perfect Christmas
by severusgleek
Summary: Written by NinaBJeffery. Kurt and Blaine exchange Christmas presents.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said in the summary this was written by NinaBJeffery. We're thinking of writing a collab so please let us know what you think :)**

**Please follow her on twitter NinaBJeffery :D and she says she loves you all and sends hugs**

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas break. Blaine was going away during the break to visit his family. So he and Kurt promised to say goodbye and exchange gifts after school, which made the last few periods feel like torture. They where unlucky today and got stuck on the one day where they had no classes together. During transitions they were to far apart to see each other without being late for next class, and at lunch Kurt had a glee club rehearsal for a new number they where working on. That Blaine was not in... Thanks Mr. Shue! Anyways, Kurt was saved at the last bell. the second it rang, he was the first out of the class. He ran to Blaine's locker. Only to find that Blaine was not there. Confused, he walked over to Tina who had her locker right beside Blaine.<p>

"Hey Tina. Have you seen Blaine?" Tina looked up from her locker mirror and smiled.

"Oh hey Kurt! Yeah you just missed him. He told me he had to get going because he has to get a lot ready for you tonight and it's gonna take some time. He told me to tell you that he loved you and couldn't wait to see you tonight." Kurt was so depressed that he had to wait even longer to see Blaine's face again. But it was worth it.

"Thanks a lot Tina. I'll see you around. Have a good Christmas break!" Tina smiled, in the past little while Tina had become way more social than in the past.

"Thanks Kurt! You too!"

Kurt was trying to figure out what Blaine was getting him for Christmas. He had no clue what he was getting and honestly, did not care. Blaine was a big enough gift to get. Either way, Blaine and Kurt where gonna have a perfect Christmas.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his car in the driveway of Blaine's house. There was fresh fallen snow shining in the moonlight and multicolored lights draped over every house on the street. Kurt was amazed how beautiful the night was. This night was indeed going to be perfect. He grabbed his present and hopped out the car door.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was not even a little bit nervous. He loved Kurt, tonight was gonna make every thing better between them. All the fights, all the worries, they would all be gone forever if things went as planned. As Blaine was finishing getting ready, the door bell rang. Blaine ran to open the door.<p>

* * *

><p>They just stood there, in the doorway in silence staring at each other soaking up each others beauty. "This is the boy I'm in love with? Oh I'm so lucky! He is so beautiful. I don't know how I'm gonna be away from him for two weeks let alone a year..."<p>

Blaine finally spoke up pulling Kurt out of his thoughts, " merry Christmas beautiful. Come on in." Kurt giggled walking into the house stopping to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek before walking in. Blaine took Kurt's coat and led him to the table.

"This looks amazing Blaine." Kurt said staring at the candle light dinner laying on the table. Blaine puled out Kurt's chair like the dapper gentleman he was. Kurt took a seat and Blaine went over to his seat and sat down. Kurt raised his glass and said "Cheers, for us. Don't you think it's strange how a year ago we were just friends th..."

"That were singing possibly the worlds most flirtatious Christmas duet ever?" Blaine said in an attempt to finish another one of Kurt's sentences.

Kurt laughed "Yes. But really Blaine, this has possibly been one of the best years of my life, I mean last year meeting someone like you.. It was all just a dream. I thought I was alone in this world. And i just ... I love you so much Blaine." Blaine smiled and reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will love you forever." They hit their glasses together and started eating their dinner hand in hand. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine said after a short pause of silence.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replied

"You're my teenage dream."

"Blaine you just ruined it baby."

* * *

><p>After dinner they where lying on the couch, arms around each other drinking hot chocolate watching whatever Christmas special they could find on TV. When Kurt was getting bored he finally spoke up. "So," Kurt said "I guess it's present time. I call going first!" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the nose. Blaine was getting more nervous by the second, and suddenly wasn't so anxious to give Kurt his present, so he wasn't going to object to receive his present first. Kurt pulled out a small jewellery box, perfectly wrapped.<p>

"I can tell you wrapped that!" Kurt playfully punched Blaine in the arm "shut up and open it you!" Blaine, still laughing, rubbed his arm as if he was really in pain. He took the box from Kurt's hands and carefully unwrapped it. Blaine smiled when he opened the box to see a simple silver heart necklace with "K & B" engraved on the back

"Oh Kurt!"

Just then Kurt pulled out an identical necklace from his pocket. "I just thought it would be nice to have a little piece of each other, with us forever. You know, like when you go  
>away and when I move to new York. Its cheesy I know." Blaine jumped in before Kurt could work him self up anymore.<p>

"Kurt this is the most adorable and romantic gift ever. I love it." just to prove his point Blaine planted a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt just sat there happily looking into Blaine's glowing hazel eyes. "Your turn" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Blaine suddenly got super nervous. He grabbed his gift before he could talk himself out of it. Kurt's hands flew up to his mouth and his eyes started to tear up when he saw what was in Blaine's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! It's Nina here! Just wanna say ma thanks to all my amazing readers who reviewed and commented and favorited this story! It really means a lot because this is my first fic. This will most likely be the last chapter, unless you guys think I should continue. So here you go! Sorry for the wait, I was just really lazy the past few days :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had met on a staircase one year ago. Blaine was so comfortable with him he told the other about his pains and struggles at his old school in an attempt to make this depressed boy he felt such a connection with and Kurt told this sweet boy about his issues with a certain bully at school Then Blaine came and defended that boy he hardly knew from that bully to make him feel better . Then the boys became best friends, and then even closer when when Kurt transferred from his school and came to Dalton. Then Kurt started to fall in love with Blaine. And after months of longing for this curly haired boy to finally like him back, Blaine fell in love with him while he was singing "Blackbird" by the Beatles. Then Blaine asked him to sing a duet just so they could spend more time together. And THAT DAY Blaine nervously walked over to Kurt and told him how he felt and then kissed him for the first time. And after that day it became that no one or nothing could hurt them. Even when Kurt transferred back to McKinley, or when a group of Neanderthals voted Kurt for prom queen and Blaine sat with him in the hallway wile he cried. And now their love was even better because Blaine transferred to McKinley. No one will ever touch them. Not the bully's and Definitely not Sebastian. Kurt's whole year with Blaine came flashing back to him in a matter of seconds and that was when he realized he didn't want to leave Blaine when he moved to New York.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's tears were starting to falling faster when Blaine took his hand into his. He was so shocked that he was surprised he could even choke out a sentence.<p>

"Blaine... is that a... Engagement R-Ring?" he managed to say though his tears.

"No actually." Blaine replied. "it's a promise ring."

Just when Blaine was starting to think Kurt didn't actually like the ring, Kurt moved his hand from his face to reveal a huge grin on his face, that encouraged Blaine to continue with his speech. "Kurt, when we say goodbye this summer... I just want something that proves it won't be goodbye for good. You know, that we will see each other again and you won't run of with someone else and neither will I... and it's not just for next year but this year too. If we get into a fight, or we think one of us is cheating, like me and Sebastian, we can look down at our hands and say that this love is real. And that we would never do anything to hurt each other. And I know we both know that but I just thought it would be nice to have some proof that this is forever."

Blaine finished his speech with tears in his own eyes and his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist with their foreheads pressed together. Blaine was done talking now it was Kurt's turn. Well since Kurt was now speechless.. He just pressed his lips to Blaine's. Actions speak louder than words right? Well that one kiss said every thing they both needed to know.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for what was most likely hours but only felt like minutes. Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine and laid them both down on the couch snuggling into Blaine's side. He wished he could stay like that forever in silence... But his boyfriend had basically proposed to him. He had to do something.<p>

"This is the best Christmas gift ever."

"What, the ring or the make-out session?" Blaine replied jokingly.

All Kurt did was punch him again. "The ring you dork! You seriously can ruin the most romantic moments."

Blaine smiled and took both of Kurt's hands in his and took a silver band identical to one Blaine had already had on is finger out of the gift box and slid it on Kurt's ring finger. Blaine and Kurt both blushed. "And you don't call this romantic?" He whispered in Kurt's ear as he placed a final peck to Kurt's lips and snuggled closer.

Kurt spent the next few minutes just looking into Blaine's eyes, so peaceful and sweet, and then to the rings on their fingers that where intertwined together. Looking at the ring, Kurt saw an engraving on it. He looked closer to see the words FOREVER on the silver band. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"We are forever" Kurt said

"You know I would have never given you that ring if I didn't want to marry you one day."

And those were their final words of the night where they fell asleep in each others arms, small smiles on theiraces whle snow fell outside the frost covered window. They were forever, no matter what happens. And I think they would both agree that they had a perfect Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! I hoped you liked the fluff! I was trying to make Blaine's present look not so obvious on the last chapter so when you read this one you where totally shocked! Love y'all! Remember to follow me on twitter NinaBJeffery !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And hello once again! So this is the final chapter. Thank you for reviewing and supporting me and don't forget to follow me on twitter NinaBJeffery**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in the school doors with a smile on his face,walking taller than ever before. Blaine was nowhere in sight. He didn't mind, because they had said there welcome backs yesterday night, when Kurt had surprised Blaine on his doorstep with a bouquet of flowers after he arrived home from the airport. He would see Blaine in second period, and third, and fifth, and in glee club and of course, after school. Yep, he loved days like this.<p>

Kurt walked over to his locker, welcomed by Rachel, chatty as ever.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?" she said way to enthusiastically. Kurt just hugged her and went to unlock his locker. "How was Christmas? Was it hard to not have Blaine around? I imagine it would be, I don't know what I would of done without Finn arou...wait what's that?"

Rachel was pulled out of her holiday rant when she noticed a shining metal band wrapped around the finger of Kurt's pale hand.

"Is that a ring?" She questioned while Kurt pulled out the final book from his locker. Kurt just smiled closed his locker and walked away.

The news spread quickly amongst the glee club, no one knows what was the main cause, maybe it was the fact that they seemed more confident. They did kiss in the hallway during transition without hesitation, it could be because they were sitting hand in hand in class, a big give away was when at lunch they sat together alone in a corner giggling and feeding each other bits of food, but the real reason was most likely because Rachel opened her big mouth and told everyone she saw him with a ring on. All that Kurt and Blaine knew is that they were going to be swarmed with questions when they walked into the choir room.

They walked in the choir room hand in hand, they were the first ones in the room. They went to their spot in the corner and Blaine was not surprised when Kurt moved his chair over closer so they were stuck together and linked their arms together while resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. He just wished they could stay there, in silence, pure bliss, but right then Santana and Brittany walked in with Artie close behind

"Well look at the love birds! Must have sucked to have your sex toys away from you for two weeks! We all know what you two were up to last night!" Santana exclaimed as she led Brittany to the chairs.

"Ugh, Santana leave them alone. Do you even hear what you're saying?" Said Artie with a disgusted look on his face. Kurt and Blaine just smiled and giggled softly.

"Look, I'm just pissed that my boys didn't tell me their getting married!" Santana retorted.

"Wait. Kurtsy is married? He said that he would wait for me. I have to get my baby kisses from someone." Brittany responded.

"HA I knew it was a wedding ring!" Rachel exclaimed as her and Finn walked though the door followed by Rory.

"Dude it's been like, two weeks, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet and just smiled at the craziness. In came Puck, Sam ,Mercedes and Quinn to join the commotion.

"Finn, dude he wouldn't tell you because You would tell your blabber mouth girlfriend" Said puck.

"I'm not a blabber mouth!" Rachel snapped back.

"I found out from you." Said Sam.

"Shut up Sam!" Rachel was starting to crack. This was getting good.

"How did my BEST FRIEND not tell me he's married?" Mercedes said, sounding like a drama queen. Kurt rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to Blaine.

The discussion about the "ring" carried on for a bit longer before Tina and Mike walked in.

"What's going on?" Mike said as he observed the chaos. Suddenly he spotted the boys, sitting peacefully in the corner. Not even paying attention to the craziness, now he knew what it was about.

"We're talking about the ring for the wedding." Rory said with a confused tone to his voice. It made Kurt chuckle. They had wedding rings in Ireland, yet he acted as if he had never heard of one.

"It's called a promise ring, there's a difference." said Tina walking over to sit beside the couple.

"You two are acting like this is no big deal. Did you two know?" Said Quinn. The four of them just grinned and didn't say a word. Tina and mike knew. Blaine had first told them about the present when he was thinking about it. They were the ones who spent countless hours looking for a ring with Blaine. They didn't act like it, but this group of four were super close. They had dinner together almost every Friday and were always on the phone together. So Tina and Mike knew those boys well enough to know that what they had was special and they could see them making it. Kurt and Blaine thought the same thing about them. They were just four kids in love. But they were more in love than the rest. So Tina helped Blaine with his speech, and Mike drove him back and forth to malls and Kurt and Blaine would have done the same for them. So as they sat there in the choir room, Tina looked over and mouthed a "congrats" in the direction of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine smiled back to her. These were true friends.

Kurt and Blaine stayed silent all day when there friends kept questioning the ring because they didn't need an explanation, their love was there, out in the open for everyone to see, but they were not going to advertise their happiness . they didn't answer the millions of questions their friends were flying at them.

"One day, it will be a wedding ring." Blaine whispered in his ear.

One day.

* * *

><p><strong>December<strong>**16****2017**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch in the ratty old apartment they shared, arms tangled around each other sipping hot chocolate, when Blaine spoke up.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"I guess today's the day." Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled another silver ring with a single diamond out of the box, the same engraving of "forever" on the side.

"Told you we would make it." Said Blaine as he slid the promise ring off Kurt's finger to place the new one on his hand. Kurt looked up from the ring to see that Blaine had some tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I love you" was all Kurt could say as he leaned over to give Blaine a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Kurt picked up the phone and dialled the number he new oh so well.<p>

"Chang residence" Tina's voice rang though the phone.

"Hey Tina!"

"Oh Kurt! What's up?"

"Oh I just called to ask you if you and mike would be willing to help out with mine and Blaine's wedding." Kurt smiled, it hit him. they where getting MARRIED.

"We would love too! Knowing that you boys helped out so much with ours." Tina replied, she knew those boys would make it.

And as Kurt hung up the phone he looked Down at the ring on his finger. The four misfits, had made it and Kurt and Blaine would be together forever, just like the engraving said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! The end of my first ever fanfic! Thank you so much for your support! Please review! Did I turn you guys into Tike shippers? Because I just turned myself into one!<strong>


End file.
